


Side Story

by ClsStumpie



Category: Moon Willow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClsStumpie/pseuds/ClsStumpie
Summary: Pine is walking home from the grocery store with his arms full of bags. Noticing a pearl-white van near the corner of the street, he tries to see if it was moving or not. Pine sees a sign, which is right in front of the van, that says 'Free Candy'.





	1. Prologue

   Footsteps lightly tap the pavement in the cool, autumn evening. Pine shifts all four bags onto his left arm so he could use his right arm to adjust his forest-green scarf to where it covered his nose. He sighs and puts two bags back onto his right arm and continues down the pavement. "Four more miles, Pine... Four more miles." Pine whispers to himself, looking around to see if there was a crosswalk nearby, there isn't. Suddenly, a pearl-white van pulls up to the corner of the street he was on. Peering around to see if anyone was being picked up, which no one was, Pine tries to steer clear of the vehicle. Walking in a faster pace, he makes his way down to where the van was; noticing a sign placed conveniently in front of the van saying 'Free Candy' he immediately drops the bags full of groceries and gasps. Pine's eyes widen with stars in them, rushing towards the van he knocks on the sliding door and waits for a response. A few seconds after the light knock, the door slides open with a slam and is followed with a ginger with amber eyes stepping out and shoving a cloth into his face. Pine breathes in instantly and is out like a light. "Goodnight, sweet prince." The ginger whispers before putting him in the van and slides the door closed behind himself and Pine.


	2. Chapter One

     Pine wakes up to be met with his neck, arms, and legs chained to a cement wall behind him. Pine starts panicking, his breathing goes ragged and tears prick his eyes. He can't breathe nor see. Suddenly, a door opens in the dark room. 

     "Oh my God, calm down." says a masculine voice, footsteps were moving closer to Pine, he tries to calm himself down but he can't catch his breath. The stranger sighs. "Okay. I get it that you're tied to a wall, but having a panic-attack when you wake up and notice it? That's a bit pathetic and strange." Pine tries to move his head, but the chain around his neck prevents that from happening. Pine eventually catches his breath, but tears still come out of his eyes.

     "W-who a-a-are yo-you? Wh-why a-a-am I-I here?" Pine asks, his stutter evident; closing his eyes since they are no use to him, it's too dark to see anything. A breathy laugh bubbled out from the stranger's throat. He walks towards Pine, raising his hand so that he could touch Pine's cheek. Pine flinched at the sudden contact, opening his green eyes to be yet again surprised to see amber ones to stare back. 

     "I'm Griffin, but you will call me, 'sir'... got it?" Griffin says. Pine nods his head in understandment. "What do you say, pet?" Griffin questions with his teeth tightly clenched together. Pine squeaks. "Y-yes, s-s-sir." Griffin smiles, he reaches his hand to touch the chain around Pine's neck. "I didn't know they'd chain your neck too, pet." Griffin mumbles, grabbing a key from his pocket and unlocking the chain around Pine's neck. Pine takes in a deep breath, now he can breathe.

     "Feel better, pet?" Griffin asks Pine, noticing raw skin where the chains were. "Yes, s-sir." Pine replies, sitting up even more. Suddenly, a bell rings around the room. Griffin flinches slightly and leans away from Pine, now standing up straight. Pine looks up at him and asks, "W-what's wrong, s-sir?" Griffin looks down at Pine, squinting his amber eyes. "None of your concern." and walks away from Pine and out of the room. Pine sighs, now hanging his head. "Why-Why a-am I s-so ig-ignorant?" He whispers to himself, unable to shift into a comfortable position. Pine picks his head back up and lays it on his shoulder; he soon dozes off, chains and all.

***

     Griffin looks through the surveillance room cameras and stops on the one Pine's in. He overhears Pine say, "Why-Why a-am I s-so ig-ignorant?" Griffin turns his head to look at the chained-up boy. He sighs and creases his eyebrows. 

     "What am I going to do with him?" Griffin thinks for a moment. He suddenly gets up and out of his seat and races towards the servant's quarters. Griffin slams the door open and goes over to the main area; picking out a size small main dress, so it's very short. 


End file.
